Sweeten the Edge
by Alice Haru
Summary: People keep seeing Sweets for guidance, while he's still looking for guidance.  Can someone help him find his way after Daisy left him?  My first Sweets x Cam story.  Please review.
1. PreChapter

**My first Sweets x Cam story. Please review. I know it's short, but I want feedback before I continue.**

Sweets sunk in his desk chair, thinking of the current events. Booth and Brennan were back, seeming to enjoy the lab once again. But his fiancée didn't come back with them – and never would return. She chose science over him, chose the jungles over a warm apartment. And there on his desk she was smiling at him from a picture, torturing his inner soul. He was a psychologist – why he was thinking like a depressed patient… that he couldn't solve.

His thoughts were jumbled as Cam walked in, seeming angry… the type of angry that he saw in pissed off serial killers. She stood over his desk, hands clenched on the hard wood.

"I can't stand this, Sweets!" she had a minor growl to her voice, as if someone cracked the most precious bone.

He calmed down and looked at her, "Can't stand what? Sit down…"

"We almost lost a case awhile back because of you, with the Gravedigger. Because both Brennan and Booth see you. Then Daisy and Angela started seeing you – it's frenzy, Sweets!"

"Is this going to take long? Because you really should have made an appointment," Sweets was calm on the outside, but angered in the inside by the rudeness that anyone could come in his office at any given time.

"_I _don't make appointments. I'm the head of this department! What we're going to do is this – either you hide your information that people do come to you for psychology in the FBI and here at the Jeffersonian, or you find a new job. You got it, Sweets?" She whisked out of the room, her glare making everyone outside the office stare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and please review~**

Pretend he didn't have appointments with the FBI and Jeffersonian? Or give up everyone here? He never lied – what he considered to be one of his good traits. No, erase that. One of his _best_ traits. And here he had the choice to either throw all that away and pretend his job wasn't what it was, or leave, causing everyone else pain. He knew that the last psychologist here wasn't as good as him, and couldn't relate to patients. He could. Taking a glance at the picture of Daisy, he realized that all of his morals were because of this… insane woman. Standing up, he took her picture and dumped it in the small garbage can, leaving his office. The odd thing? He left with a smile – now _this_ would be a new experience.

**oOo**

A soft knock on the hardwood door; papers strewn all over the office and lap; phones ringing off the hook. Now _this_ felt like one of her normal days, and ultimately made her attitude improve. She stood up, brushing the papers off of herself, and pushing all of the papers in a pile in a corner. Opening the door, she saw the young psychologist, his happy baby-face making her forget she gave him the choice of being fired today. He was like her educated son or brother, and here he might be telling her he was leaving. She smiled kindly, and let him in.

"I've made a decision, Cam," he spoke up before she could even say, 'Have a seat'.

She sat back down, "Yes, Sweets?"

"I'm staying here. I'll still see my patients, but keep everything away, and hide that they see me. I can make this look like I'm here just to study the institute – which is part of my job anyway. Let me keep this job. I'll even lie if we're put in court again," he sounded so confident it surprised her.

She was relieved – it was hell getting him as a replacement in the first place, "Alright, we'll try this out. Now I have work to do, if you'll allow me."

"Yes, of course," he smiled at his victory but stopped and made the papers orderly before showing himself out.

**oOo**

"Sweets?" There was the angry voice on the phone, almost making him jump from his chair and drop all of his patients' forms.

"Yes, Cam?"

"Where is the rest of the squint squad?"

"Have you found a body?" The boredom and sarcasm in his voice only made her angrier.

"Sweets, you have the count to three, or I am coming in there!"

He removed the loud phone from his ear. What am I, three? He rolled his eyes and put it next to him once again; "They're all here."

"What? We have a body, Sweets! Why on Earth would they all be there?"

"That's confidential information, Cam. Once their sessions are over, I'll send them your way."

He hung up as he heard yelling on the phone, and turned to the people in front of him. Angela and Hodgins were inside, and Booth was waiting for his turn outside.

"Okay, Angela, would you like to tell me why you're here?" Without an appointment, he wanted to add.

"Well, um…" She smiled at Hodgins, "We think maybe we're moving a little too fast."

Hodgins looked the other way, "Well, she thinks so."

"Why do you think so, Angela?"

"Well… I'm pregnant already," she had a small inhale of breath at the end of her sentence.

"What? Your dad's going to kill me!" Hodgins stared, but decided to give her a kiss anyway.

Sweets just stopped walking and looked at them calmly, "All I can suggest is that you two talk things out. Obviously you're not showing each other how you feel. Now please go see Cam, she has a dead body of some sort."

They left, and Booth entered. He seemed nervous, frightened.

"What can I do for you, Booth?"

"I'm in love with Brennan."

"I know that. Anything else I can do for you?"

"What? How?"

"Everyone knows, Agent Booth."

"Well… how do I tell her how I feel?"

"That's up to you. Think of her personality and the right moment, and tell her. Now Cam needs you to I.D. a dead body."

He leaned in his chair, and couldn't seem to keep his mind off of Daisy. He couldn't explain why… but he didn't even really listen to the patients. He just kept staring at the picture in the trash.

**Not that long, but please review. Poor Sweets, am I right? D:**


End file.
